<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nearness of You by eraserheadsimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507412">The Nearness of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserheadsimp/pseuds/eraserheadsimp'>eraserheadsimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, Characters Are Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Domestic, Fluff, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Language, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Nudity, Romance, aizawa shouta x gender neutral reader, bnha - Freeform, cooking together, domestic aizawa, domestic shouta, mha - Freeform, non sexual nudity, romantic aizawa shouta, shouta aizawa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserheadsimp/pseuds/eraserheadsimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pro hero Eraserhead has been hard at work all week and comes home at the end of a long day of patrolling to his s/o who has set up a romantic night in for the two of them. Y/n is gender neutral (they/them pronouns) because I wanted to be as inclusive as possible for anyone who wants to imagine themselves being in a relationship with one Shouta Aizawa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Reader, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Aizawa Shouta/gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a chilly January afternoon and y/n couldn’t wait for their boyfriend, Shouta, to come home from work. It had been raining all day and they knew he would be too stubborn to use an umbrella so he’d more than likely be coming home sopping wet. Y/n wanted to surprise him after he’d been complaining all week about the students giving him a migraine. He liked to complain about them, but they knew he actually thought of all twenty of them as his kids. He loved all of his students, regardless of how much stress they caused him. Y/n started a fire in the fireplace and lit some candles around the apartment to warm it up and create a cozy, yet romantic environment. All week long he belongs to his work and his students but tonight, he was all theirs. They checked the clock and saw that he should be home in about five minutes. He may be tired but he’s always on time. Classic jazz played gently on the radio and danced through the light air of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/n started to take out the ingredients for the dinner they had planned, softly humming along to the music. They were so enthralled in the moment that they didn’t even notice when the door opened and closed. Shouta walked into the apartment and hung up his dripping wet capture device when he heard y/n humming in the kitchen. His expression changed from a grumpy, wet, tired man to a smile as he walked into the kitchen and saw y/n swaying side to side to the music, gathering ingredients for whatever meal they planned on making that night. He quietly walked over and gently slid his arms around their waist from behind as he placed a small kiss on the nape of y/n’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God! I didn’t even hear you come in!” y/n exclaimed at the feel of Shouta’s wet hair dripping on their shoulder, turning around to meet his tired gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to interrupt you. I didn’t mean to startle you love.” Shouta said, burying his face back into y/n’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay Shou. You realize you’re soaked right? This problem would be solved if you would just use an umbrella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm yeah, but then I couldn’t do /this/.” Shouta said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare!” Y/n shouted, scrambling to grab a towel as Shouta shook his head, laughing and getting water all over the kitchen. Y/n stifled a laugh, refusing to give their boyfriend a moment of satisfaction. Shouta broke into a laugh and snuck his arms around y/n saying, “You know you love me.” before gently kissing their nose. Y/n scrunched up their nose, finally smiling and said, “It’s a good thing too. Or you’d be doomed to be wet with rain water all night.” before playfully shoving a towel in Shouta’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouta laughed and gladly towel dried his hair, hands, and face. He held onto the towel and used it to wrap around y/n’s waist and pull them back, close to him. “Better?” Shouta hummed into y/n’s ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, I guess. Wanna help me cook?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, what’re we having?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was thinking chicken katsu don? If that’s okay with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm. You know that’s my favourite.” Shouta said with a happy sigh. Y/n turned around and said, “Precisely.” before poking the tip of Shouta’s nose. They went to walk back over to the counter when Shouta quickly pulled them back and said, “I love this song. May I have this dance my love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really Shou? I’m a terrible dancer. You know this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t care.” He said as he took y/n’s hand and spun them over to him. The sound of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong danced through the air as y/n and Shouta began to sway back and forth throughout the kitchen to “Cheek To Cheek”. Y/n softly hummed along and Shouta smiled against their head and pulled them even closer, absorbing the moment. The feeling of being home with y/n was so different from being Pro Hero Eraserhead or Aizawa Sensei; it was peaceful and warm. He could feel his worries of the day just melt away as he held y/n in his arms and slowly danced around. The song faded out and y/n started giggling and said, “We really do need to get cooking if we want to eat before tomorrow. You start on the chicken and I’ll start on the katsu don?” Shouta sighed and said, “Sounds great.” finally letting go of y/n to grab the chicken and seasoning to bread it with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouta put his hands in the flour and looked over at y/n with a look that only they would recognise. “Sh-Shou. What’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm nothing.” He said, with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. No. No. No no no!” Y/n shouted as Shouta started chasing them around the kitchen before finally catching up and putting his flour covered hands all over them before wrapping them up in a hug and kissing them tenderly. Y/n pouted against him and sighed until finally they kissed him back and said, “Just for that, you get to cut the onion for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiiine. I suppose I deserve that; and I know how sensitive your eyes are to onions. Bread the chicken for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, why am I being punished?” Y/n asked, brushing flour handprints from their clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe for being so damn cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you insist.” Y/n said with a smirk, quickly stealing a kiss and walking away to go bread the chicken for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the next forty minutes or so cooking together and finally settled down on the couch to watch some tv and eat the meal they had just prepared. Once they finished eating they set their bowls on the coffee table and y/n laid down in Shouta’s lap and sighed. Shouta looked down at them, puzzled, and asked, “You alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Couldn’t be better actually. Just glad to have you home safe. It’s been kind of crazy lately. I just felt like I hadn’t seen you in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m home now. All yours. I promise. I appreciate the distraction from my problem children. They really do drive me crazy sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you love them. I know you do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, I care about them so much. But guess what.” Shouta said, cupping y/n’s chin to have them look up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you a whole lot more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm. Say it again.” Y/n said dreamily, blushing their way through a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, y/n. I really do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Shou.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouta looked out the window with a dreamy look in his eyes when all of the sudden his eyes lit up and he said, “Y/n, sit up and look! It’s a full moon tonight! The rain must have stopped!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Really?” Y/n said, face full of excitement as they sat up as quick as they could to look out at the beautiful moon shining bright in the night sky. The sky was always so clear after a rainstorm. “Let’s go outside so we can see it better!” Y/n exclaimed as Shouta chuckled seeing his love so giddy over the moon and stars. “Let’s do it!” He said, more than happy to oblige. Y/n grabbed their jacket and practically ran outside with Shouta following close behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh! Look at how bright it is! It’s so beautiful.” Y/n said, practically making heart eyes as Shouta snuck over to a big puddle nearby and hopped in it as hard as he could to make the biggest splash possible all over y/n. As the water droplets came crashing all over y/n, they turned to Shouta with a shocked look on their face and said, “Ohhh, so that’s the best you could do?” before promptly jumping into another nearby puddle and creating an even bigger splash to get back at him. They continued to jump in puddles and splash each other for a few minutes until they were both dripping wet from the knees down and Shouta pulled y/n close and kissed them in the moonlight as they both laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shouta would never let anyone else see him this way, but he felt safe to be himself with y/n. There was no pressure to be a poised pro hero. There was no pressure to be an example to kids. He was able to just be himself. That was something that he tried to express to y/n before but he never quite knew the words to say, so he did his best to show them through his actions. He loved being near them, even if they were just sitting next to each other doing their own thing. Just being near them was enough to lift his spirits. He didn’t need the soft lights or moonlight to be perfectly happy. He didn’t need to have conversations to know the love that they shared. Just holding y/n tight and being near them was all he ever needed; and that was being perfectly demonstrated by that night. He sighed, smiling and looking into y/n’s eyes in the moonlight. “What is it?” Y/n asked, slightly puzzled. Shouta just shook his head and said, “Nothing. I’m just happy. Let’s go inside.” Y/n nodded their head in agreement and took Shouta’s hand following closely behind him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The night continues for Shouta and y/n as they happily enjoy each other's presence, but that all changes when Shouta tells y/n about a mission he has to go on the next morning to rescue another kid from the Shie Hassaikai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Shouta and y/n got back inside, they took off their jackets and Shouta wrapped a shivering y’n up in his arms, kissed their forehead, and said, “Let’s get washed up.” Y/n looked at him and smiled a warm, knowing smile at him before gently nodding and following Shouta to their shared bathroom. Shouta grabbed clean towels while y/n brought a few of the already lit candles into the bathroom and started a bath. They were both so tired, but so grateful to have time to spend with one another. Y/n would never admit it to Shouta, but the recent months had been horrifically stressful and scary for them as they had to sit at home and watch the news while Shouta, his coworkers, and his students were being attacked. They had always felt that their quirk wasn’t suitable for hero work so they decided on becoming a psychologist. Y/n’s quirk allowed them to hear the thoughts and feel their emotions with them. It was useful in their line of work because if a patient was having a difficult time articulating what they were thinking or feeling, y/n could ask to listen in on their thoughts.</p><p>	Shouta had agreed that if he was ever in trouble or needed help in any way that he would allow y/n to use their quirk. The difficult thing was that they had to be able to physically see the person whose thoughts they wanted to listen to so if Shouta was ever in the field and unable to see them, they wouldn’t be able to hear him unless they were video chatting. Sitting on their couch watching the tv, clinging to their phone, waiting for a call had become almost a weekly event for y/n while the League of Villains and Shie Hassaikai had been very active against the mighty UA High. However, if Shouta ever asked, y/n would deny all of this to avoid worrying him. He was already worried about his coworkers, friends, and students, he didn’t  need to worry about them too; at least, that’s what they told themselves.</p><p>	Y/n had been standing still staring at the running faucet for a while when Shouta finally snapped them out of it by gently placing a hand on their shoulder. “Are you okay my love?”<br/>“Yeah, of course! I’m just tired is all.” Y/n said with a small sniffle and a forced smile as Shouta looked even more worried and wiped a tear from y/n’s cheek. He cupped y/n’s face, looked them in the eyes and said, “You’re clearly not. But I’m not going to force you to talk about anything you don’t want to. You know I love you, right?”<br/>	“Of course, Shou. I’ve never doubted your love for me. You know I love you too right? There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you?” Y/n asked, a look of genuine love and concern spread across their face as they sniffled again and wiped a tear from their eye. Shouta simply said, “Of course. I’ve never doubted you either.” and pulled them into a tight hug, kissing their forehead.</p><p>        Shouta let go of y/n and finished getting undressed before stepping into the hot water. Y/n turned off the faucet and joined Shouta in the tub, resting with their back against his chest and head on his shoulder. Shouta wrapped his strong arms around y/n before pressing his cheek against theirs, placing a gentle kiss. Y/n quickly wiped another tear from their eye before settling their hands on Shouta’s arms that were hugging them tightly in the hot water. Y/n took a deep breath and sighed, settling into Shouta and smiling at the thought of how perfectly their bodies fit together. They never thought they could be so comfortable being naked with another person, but from day one nothing had ever been awkward or weird with him; something they were always thankful for. </p><p>“So, how was your day Shou? Anything interesting happen?” Y/n asked, genuinely curious.<br/>“It was a very uneventful day. I don’t know if it was the rain but the streets were practically empty. Not even a petty theft reported.” Shouta grumbled out, seeming a bit more upset about it than was warranted.<br/>“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Y/n giggled.<br/>“It was just boring is all.”<br/>“Yeah, but everything probably seems boring compared to what you’ve been dealing with these past few months. Boring isn’t necessarily a bad thing Shou.”<br/>“It’s just, I don’t know. It seemed /too/ quiet. You know what I mean?”<br/>“Yeah, unfortunately I do.” Y/n sighed, grabbing their shampoo bottle. Shouta grabbed the bottle and said, “Here, let me.” Y/n sat up, letting their boyfriend gently wash their hair. It was such a small act, but so full of intimacy for them. For other people it may seem annoying or awkward, but for Shouta and y/n, this was a moment full of love. Once Shouta was done washing y/n’s hair, they turned to face him and smirked as they grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them in Shou’s face.<br/>“Whoa, whoa. What was that for?”<br/>“Why not?” y/n said, putting bubbles in their boyfriend’s facial hair, giving him a bubble beard.<br/>“Oh, so it’s gonna be like that?” Shouta asked, shoving two handfuls of bubble’s into y/n’s cheeks with a loud clap sound.<br/>“That was fair. Now turn around and let me wash your hair.” y/n giggled out.<br/>“As you wish.” Shouta said, doing as he was told. He usually insisted on doing it himself, but he was so tired that it was nice to have y/n wash it for him. Y/n gently rubbed the shampoo into Shouta’s hair, massaging his scalp and playing with his wet hair, humming the tune of Cheek to Cheek as it was still going through their head. Shouta closed his eyes and smiled, wanting to soak up every moment that he had with y/n. He had a dangerous mission in the morning that he didn’t quite know how to tell them about yet.</p><p>Once y/n finished washing his hair, Shouta let out a sigh and turned back around, pulling y/n to his chest saying, “I need to talk to you about something.” Y/n sat back and gave him an all-knowing look. He only said that if he was about to do something really dangerous that he wanted to prepare them for. “Is everything okay Shou?” Y/n asked, their voice full of worry. “Right now? Nothing could be better. I’m in my favourite place. But tomorrow…” He trailed off, breaking eye contact.<br/>“What is it Shou.”<br/>“I have to go on a mission tomorrow with Yamada, Nemuri, Enji, and a few other people. It’s probably going to be pretty dangerous.”<br/>“Shou, no. I thought we were going to spend the weekend together.”<br/>“We will, but it’ll have to be after. This is all happening very early and if all goes as planned, should only take a couple hours. We’re on a rescue mission for another kid. It’s really important.”<br/>“Well obviously I’m not going to try and stop you. I know this is your job and your soft spot for kids. Just promise me you’ll be safe and come home to me?” Y/n said with a solemn sigh, eyes welling up with tears again.<br/>“Of course my love. And I will make sure to video call you before we go in. You’ll be able to hear me and feel me the whole time. But right now I want you to forget about all that and just let me hold you.” Shouta said, reassuring y/n and pulling them back down onto his chest. Y/n took a deep sigh and closed their eyes. They placed a gentle kiss on their boyfriend’s chest, his chest hair tickling their face. Y/n wanted to cry and beg Shouta to stay home, but they knew what risks were involved with dating a pro hero when Shouta first asked them out for drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Y/n felt Shouta’s breathing begin to slow under them and a soft snore filled the room. They sat up and woke him up with their movement in the now barely room temperature water. “Come on sleepy man of mine. Let’s go get some sleep before your mission tomorrow.”<br/>“Hmmm, yeah I probably should.”<br/>“Go ahead and get in bed, I’ll drain the tub and come join you in a few minutes.”<br/>“Okay. I’m just going to brush my teeth first.”<br/>“Sounds good.” Y/n said, stepping out of the tub and wrapping a towel around themselves. They handed a towel to Shouta and he gave them a quick kiss before heading into the bedroom to grab a pair of boxer briefs and get in bed; determined to get it nice and warm for when y/n inevitably came shivering their way into the room. Back in the bathroom, y/n closed the door and cupped their hands over their mouth as they tried to calm down without Shouta hearing them from the next room. They knew he wasn’t allowed to talk about a lot of work related things but they appreciated him at least telling them about missions before going to them. They pulled the plug from the tub and blew out the candles, overthinking about who their boyfriend might be encountering in just a few short hours. They brushed their teeth, a little harder than normal out of worry, wiped the tears out of their eyes, and went to go join Shouta in bed. He was already almost asleep, when they grabbed one of his shirts out of the dresser to wear to bed. As soon as y/n moved the blanket to get in, Shouta reached out and  pulled them tight against himself. He wasn’t generally a big cuddler when he wanted to go to sleep, but tonight was different.</p><p>Although he would never admit it, he was genuinely worried about this mission. A few Hassaikai members had built another underground basis of operations. They were holding an eight year-old boy hostage after he accidentally stumbled across their plans for something when his toy helicopter crashed into an alleyway outside of their main door. Overhaul was in custody, but Chronostasis had gotten away and was now leading these mobsters in whatever they were doing. After what had happened last time with Chrono, he was worried of actually being killed this time around. Yamada had promised to not leave his side, but he knew all too well that that wasn’t a promise he’d be able to easily keep. Shouta pulled y/n as close to him as he could and took a deep breath before kissing the top of their head saying, “I love you so much. I’ll see you when I get home tomorrow.”<br/>“I love you too, Shou. More than anything. Come home to me.” Y/n managed to get out before they both fell asleep, holding onto each other as tight as they could. </p><p>Shouta woke up about five minutes before his alarm, as he always begrudgingly did;  but this time he was grateful because that meant five more minutes he could spend  holding y/n in his arms before he had to get ready. He eventually forced himself to get out of bed, placing a pillow in y/n’s arms where his body once was. He wrote them a note saying to text him when they woke up and he’d video call them before their mission started so that they could have that constant knowing that he was okay. Before leaving the  house, he poured himself a thermos of coffee and once again went into the room to see y/n sleeping soundly in their bed. Part of him had hoped they would be awake before he left, but he knew they needed the sleep because if they were sleeping, then they weren’t worrying too much. He kissed y/n’s cheek, whispering goodbye in their ear and relished in their small, sleepy smile before leaving the apartment and heading to work. The whole time, having a bad feeling about what was about to happen.</p><p>A couple hours later, y/n woke up and heavily sighed, realizing Shouta had already left. They rolled over to check the time and saw the note Shouta had left them:<br/>“Good morning my love. Coffee is already brewed and waiting for you. Our mission is to start around 8:30am, so if you’re reading this before then text me that you’re awake and I will video call you so I can have you with me. I’ll be coming home to you soon, so be ready for our weekend together! Remember, I love you more than anything. Yours forever, Shou x”<br/>They smiled and then gasped and looked at the clock which read 8:10am. They quickly grabbed their phone and texted their boyfriend that they were awake. While anxiously waiting for a call, y/n put clean underwear on and walked out to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, checking their phone every thirty seconds to make sure they weren’t missing a call. They sat on the kitchen counter and tried to not spill their coffee with shaky hands. The clock chimed at 8:30am and as if he was waiting for the moment the clock ticked over, Shouta called them. Y/n answered the phone with haste and complete disregard for however disheveled they might have looked at the time. “H-hi Shou. Things going okay so far?” <br/>“Yeah, but this might take a little longer than we expected. We had to make a couple changes to ensure everyone’s safety. Yamada is right here and we’re going to be together the whole time. We’re scheduled to go in just a few minutes, we’re just waiting on the police to give us the go ahead.”<br/>“Do I have your permission to listen and feel your thoughts and emotions?”<br/>“Of course. Listen away.”<br/>“Thank you Shou. I love you so much.”<br/>“I love you too, y/n.”<br/>“I love you tooooooooo!” Yamada’s voice echoed in through the phone.<br/>“Okay, stay safe! I’ll see you in a few hours!” Y/n exclaimed, trying to hide any ounce of anxiety through making a kissy face at the phone which made Shouta blush as he hung up the call. </p><p>The sound of Shouta’s thoughts rang in y/n’s head for the next hour and everything seemed to be going as planned until they heard, “Shit. Where did Yamada go?! We’re so close!” followed by strategy thoughts as he recalled the map they had gone over. Y/n had the news on, following every word the anchor was saying. They shakily drank their coffee and tried to calm down thinking about what might be happening. A few minutes of silence passed when out of nowhere y/n was hit with paralyzing fear. Not their own, but Shouta’s fear. All of the sudden Shouta’s brain was racing with thoughts of escape and then suddenly a, “Not him again. How did he manage to get me away from everyone?” and in that moment y/n knew who he was facing. A villain known as Chronostasis. “Why isn’t my quirk working?! I can’t see him!” rang out loud in y/n’s head as the fear only grew more and more intense. They dropped their coffee mug as they heard the words, “Am- am I blind? Who’s quirk is this? Oh God, where is Hizashi?!” Tears ran down their face as a deep sadness mixed with the fear and they heard, “Y/n. I hope you can still hear this. I don’t know what’s going to happen, but just know I love you more than anything in this world and I’m so sorry to have put you through this again. You deserve so much more. He’s got me trapped, I can’t see anything and I can’t even hear Yamada anymore. But please know I love you and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Ah shit, ow! OW!” Tears were pouring down y/n face as they sobbed out, “Then /live/!  I knew this was your job when we first got together three years ago. I knew this was a possibility, but not today. If there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for me then please, just stay alive and come home to me.” They could hear their boyfriend in even more and feel his fear and anger and sadness ever growing.</p><p>Then, the feeling just turned to sadness and y/n heard, “I love you, y/n.” before everything stopped. The news was still playing in the background, but y/n sat, sobbing and shaking in silence hoping for something, anything. About thirty seconds passed and y/n let out a scream before yelling, “Shou! Where are you! I can’t hear you! Please. Please just feel or think something. Anything. Just please, please don’t be gone. Shou?! I can’t feel you anymore. Please!” just then a breaking news bulletin on the tv and the anchor said, “Wait, we’re just receiving news that there may have been more villains with unregistered quirks inside than anyone anticipated and possible pro hero casualties. We won’t know more until our sources confirm. But that was all the confirmation y/n needed. They sunk to the floor, silently sobbing and shaking, trying desperately to calm their breathing. Their phone started ringing on the kitchen counter and y/n scrambled to get it quicker than they ever had before; hoping to see Shouta’s name on their screen, hoping he had just lost consciousness. But when they got to their phone, they saw Toshinori’s name calling them. After debating for a moment, y/n answered the phone yelling, “IS HE OKAY? IS HE ALIVE?”<br/>“Y/n… I’m… I’m so sorry. But I wanted you to hear it from me before the news finds out. Nemuri found him. He’s- he’s gone.” Toshi said, his voice shaky. Y/n dropped their phone as their grip let loose and they fell to their knees.<br/>“Y/n? Y/n?! Are you okay? I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Toshinori said before hanging up the phone. When he got to their apartment, he opened the door to the sound of the news announcing that Pro Hero Eraserhead was among the casualties of this morning’s mission. Y/n was still sat on the kitchen floor, in a silent sob, just staring at a photo of Shouta and them that was hanging on the wall. Toshinori clicked the tv off and came over, putting a hand on y/n head saying, “I’m so sorry.” before kneeling in front of them and wrapping them up in a gentle hug. <br/>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>